In related art systems, a user sometimes may not have the time to watch an entire program, e.g., a two-hour-long reality television show, etc. Related art systems may present a “highlight reel” or “preview” to the user to watch the program in a relatively short time duration, e.g., five minutes, ten minutes, etc. For example, related art systems may generate a “preview” of a two-hour-long program by periodically sampling the program with short portions to form a five-minute long preview, e.g., taking a 20-second excerpt every ten minutes of the program. However, by only watching the preview, the user may miss information from the program, for example, the introduction of a new character, a change of scene, etc.